There have been others who have previously proposed mechanical apparatus for removing meat from crabs. Patented examples include those shown in the following United States patents: Ward 2,828,786 June 17, 1958 Tolley 3,245,105 April 12, 1966 Rossnan 3,249,962 May 10, 1966 Rossnan 3,257,683 June 28, 1966 Rossnan 3,274,640 September 27, 1966 Rossnan Re. 26,136 January 10, 1967 (of 3,249,962) Reinke 3,495,294 February 17, 1970
In Rossnan, the crab has the legs, etc., severed therefrom in the same operation in which the ends are cut from the crab body. Then the meat is extracted from the cavities of the central segment of the crab body. Because of the combined operation the cuts through the body must be located near the tips of the ends of the body. Thus the remaining central segment is fairly humped across the back and the openings into the cavities are smaller than the pieces of meat contained therein. This makes meat removal more difficult than in the instance of the applicants invention wherein the legs, etc., are severed in a preliminary operation.